


Welcome (back) to Riverdale!

by RiverTron (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Joaquin returns, Kevin is shook, M/M, My boi is back, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 2 spoilers?, idk - Freeform, just bare with me, pls help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Basically Joaquin comes back, Kevin is shook, and I cry while writing this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fanfic and I would really like suggestions on how to improve!

Pop's was supposed to be a nice spot where Kevin could feel relaxed. Kevin just wanted a quiet day with his friends, after the whole drama with Betty he decided it was time to at least try to get his friendship status up to a 'person to care about'. Archie was rambling on about something with his father while stopping in between his heated sentences to sip at the milkshake that laid almost warm in the middle of the table. 

Veronica laid playing with her straw, twirling it around with her finger,not really listening. Betty sat beside her, obviously glancing at the door and waiting for her boyfriend to show despite him warning that he couldn't make it. "Holy shit!" Veronica suddenly whispered harshly, interrupting Archie mid sentence. 

Archie, obviously annoyed, turned to the short haired girl "Yes Veronica, what did you see that could have interupped my beautiful sorry-" his sentence was again cut off as a short teenager walked into the door. The bell jingled as it opened and closed. 

Kevin wasn't expecting this to happen when he came out with his friends.  
There, in all his glory, stood Joaquin DeSantos. It had been several months since he had left, but he looked like he hadn't aged a day. The only new feature Kevin could spot was a small scar that ran along his neck,barely visible due to his big leather vest. 

"Kevin, wait, sit down-" Betty said,grabbing onto his arm. Kevin hadn't even realized that he had stood up and began to pack his stuff back into his bag until he was ushered back into the cramped booth. "I have to go. You don't understand. I have to leave." Kevin muttered, his breathing unsteady and a slight quiver to his normally smooth voice. 

Kevin's whole body felt on fire, powerful emotions surged through the teen. Sadness, confusion, relief, worry, and the most noticeable, Anger. Kevin. Was. Pissed. How dare this man, who he had once trusted, walk into the same place where they had shared many midnight dates.

All that anger was washed away as soon as their eyes met again for the first time in months. 

It easily came back as Joaquin approached.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is pissed. Someone help this poor boyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I wrote it in the spur of the moment and I promise they'll get Happy soon!!

Kevin stood, watching as the man he had once loved walked down the smooth floor of Pops. His fist clenched around his bag and realised as he threw the thing onto the floor, leaving it in a heap with a soft "Thump". Kevin lifted his right hand to his mouth and then forced it down again, refusing to bite at the already irritated nails. His eyes stared holes into Joaquin, his body tense and straight (haha).

Joaquin stood in front of him now. Close enough so Kevin could see all of his features clearly. His hair, now down past his shoulders, had a dark blue streak going through it. His arm, the one with the Serpent tattoo he had shown Kevin long ago, was still there. Tattoos don't disappear, tattoos don't get on a bus and leave. Tattoos are not Joaquin DeSantos. Kevin knew he was staring, he noticed how his friends had gone silent, he noticed how all of them looked ready to jump out of their seats and defend Kevin. It was sweet. But Kevin didn't give a damn.

Again, Kevin knew he was staring. But he figured Joaquin wouldn't mind, figured Joaquin owed him at least that much. "Let me explain," were the first words out of his mouth. His voice was soft, pleading. Kevin didnt like it. "You don't have to explain anything. Im leaving. I need to get home anyway." He said,his voice cold. Joaquin visibly flinched at it. He took another step forward, pausing and looking over to where Betty had stood up in defense.

"Can we just...talk. please? Alone?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper, his beautiful eyes pleading with Kevin. "Meet me outside. You have five minutes and then I'm leaving." Kevin said, pushing past Joaquin and opening the door to the diner, the bell ringing again. "Oh, and Joaquin?" Kevin asked. "Yes?" Joaquin said, almost excitedly, like Kevin was about to run into his arms. "Don't run off and jump on a bus in those five minutes." He said, his tone cruel and mocking.

Joaquin had five minutes to explain why he left Riverdale, why he left Kevin, why he came back, and what he planned to do now.

He bolted to the door after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't aware people actually read this junk!! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Joaquin talk

Kevin leaned against the wall in the back ally of Pops. His eyes casted downwards. He had gave Joaquin five minutes. He didn't know why persay, he shouldn't even give him the time of day, not after what he did. Kevin thought back to the moments they shared, it was hard not to. Looking at Jughead's new Serpent Jacket just made it harder to forget. He thought back to their last kiss. The kiss at the bus station. He vividly remembered thinking ' _this is it'_ and holding Joaquin one last time. 

The kiss was hope that Joaquin would stay. That he could and would suddenly change his mind, rip up that stupid bus pass, and they could go back to how things were. How foolish of Kevin. He should have known better. He should have ran away when Joaquin cornered him up against that fence at the drive in. Shouldn't have let him push him up against it and ravish his mouth. Shouldn't have given Joaquin his number. 

But he did. Kevin did. There was nothing he could do to go back and change how things turned out. He couldn't bring back all the people who had died. He couldn't bring back his dad's job. He couldn't bring back Midge, or Grundy, or his mom, or Jason Blossom. He knew he couldn't. 

But now as footsteps approached he couldn't help but push those thoughts from his head as new ones took their place. What if, instead of wishing he never met Joaquin, what if Joaquin had gotten off of that bus after Kevin pleaded with him in a kiss.  _'he wasn't safe in Riverdale'_ the logical part of Kevin's brain supplied. He brushed it off. 

They would still have movie nights, they would still hang out at the old drive in making out against the same fence, Kevin would eventually introduce him to his father. His father would be suspicious but Joaquin would work as hard as he could to gain his trust. Kevin would be there every step of the way. Kevin would meet Joaquins family. He talked about them a lot, his darling little sisters and his brave mama. 

Kevin's happy thoughts left him along with his smile as Joaquin turned the corner. Instead, Kevin's mind supplied the white hot anger he had been feeling only minutes before in the small diner. "Kev," Joaquin started, Kevin let him continue. "I'm...god I'm so sorry." Joaquin said in a quiet voice, stepping closer to Kevin.

Kevin looked up from counting the pebbles and cigarette butts that laid near his feet. "Sorry for..?" Kevin said, urging Joaquin continue. Kevin, refusing to look at Joaquins eyes, looked through him. 

"Everything. Im sorry for lying. Leaving. Using you. Im so sorry Preppy, I swear I didn't know who you were when I followed you." Joaquin said all in one breath. "...and then when you found out you decided you would use me for information?" Kevin asked, finally looking into Joaquins eyes. Still as beautiful as he remembered them.

"What? No. Kevin, FP heard about it after I told some of the Serpents. I know i should have been more careful with who I told but i was so excited. For once in my life someone wanted me, you weren't scared because I was in a gang and you were the sheriff's son for Christ's Sake!!" He exclaimed, a smile planting on his lips and then dying only seconds later. 

"...You helped with a murder. Why." Kevin said, his tone less angry then what it had been. "Again, FP needed help with something, I didn't know what and when I saw it was too late to back off." Joaquin explained. "I wanted to tell you. I really did but...i didn't want you to...to..." He trailed off. "To?" Kevin said,the cold tone slipping back info his voice. "To be messed up like me!" Joaquin basically yelled.

Kevin froze. Everything froze. Kevin knew he gasped loudly, he knew Joaquins look before he even looked at him again. Disgusted. Not with Kevin, no, he could never be disgusted about Kevin. This was self disgust, self hatred. "... you're not messed up-" Kevin started, instantly getting cut off.

"Don't! I...I am Preppy! I'm so very messed up and didn't want to bring you down!! I didn't you hurt!! I still don't!! I know what I did was terrible. I get that. But you're amazing Kevin Keller. It's hell without you." Joaquin said. 

Kevin opened his mouth to reply when his phone beeped. The timer. The five minutes was up. Joaquin's face fell. "See you around, Peppy" he said, and then he was gone.

Kevin was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY LONGER IM GETTING BETTER!!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is stressed

Kevin didn't see Joaquin for a few days after their conversation.

Sure, Kevin guessed that he should give Joaquin his space but he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he had left. The last time Joaquin left, he didn't come back for months.

That's not all Kevin was thinking about however. Joaquins self deprecating words laid on repeat in Kevin's mind. 

He wasn't able to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, Kevin couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He tried counting sheep at one point, which had never worked for him but he hoped this one time the sheep would spare him.

Of course it didn't work.

Kevin's school day the next day was rough, with bags under his eyes and a lot on his mind he was unable to concentrate on anything. 

Betty, of course, noticed. She brought a hand to Kevin's at lunch. "Are you okay?" She whispered softly, not grabbing the attention of anyone else at the small and sticky table.

Kevin didn't like lying to Betty, he despised it actually. He had lied to Betty before and it always ended up biting him in the ads later on. 

But Kevin smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm alright, just a big text next class." He easily lied, he hated how real it sounded. 

Betty smiled and pulled her hand back, placing it in Jughead's instead. Kevin glared at the hands jealously.

He looked over when he felt a judge at his knee. Veronica was looking at him. "we have the same class next period and not once did the teacher mention a test, so please explain why you're lying to Betty" she whispered, looking into his eyes worriedly. 

Kevin pulled her away from the group to explain everything he and Joaquin had talked about once they left the diner.

Veronica looked a mix between angry and heartbroken.  _pity._

Kevin shook his head, "just... don't tell Betty, she doesn't need to worry about me." He begged. 

"She'd want to know. Im not going to tell her but I think you should tell her." Veronica said as the jaring bell rang through the cafeteria. 

Kevin nodded numbly as Veronica dragged him to his next class.

After this, he needed to find Joaquin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crap!  
> For anyone who missed it: my Kik is: That_One_Birdy


End file.
